prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Blade
The Blade is an offensive power employed by Alex Mercer and James Heller. Mercer gained this ability along with the armor power, once the parasite was removed from his body.Prototype When either Mercer or Heller activate this ability, an elongated double ended blade forms from the base of the right elbow, turning their arm into a giant razor sharp cutting machine. The blade is extremely effective in close contact, and although the area of effect is very localized the blade's basic attacks dish out higher damage than those from any of the other powers. While this power may be utilized against basic infantry units, its' true destructive capability is maximized against vehicles and large infected creatures such as hunters. Upgrades For Mercer, the blade can be upgraded to allow him to perform different attack moves when it is the active power. Whereas James Heller has to gain mutations in order to upgrade this ability. As he mutates his ability, the attacks, damage dealt and the appearance of his blade change overtime. Prototype 2 The following are upgrades for the blade power available for Mercer: *'Blade Air Slice:' An aerial drop attack, Alex falls with a bit of a spin to enhance the slicing capabilities of the blade. This ability can destroy any non-boss (or building) unit in at most two direct hits. *'Blade Frenzy:' Mercer lashes forward, unleashing a series of slashing attacks from a standing position, slicing while running for a few steps. *'Blade Sprint Frenzy:' An upgrade to Blade Frenzy which allows Mercer to perform the same attack as Blade Frenzy but while sprinting. The slashes from Blade Sprint Frenzy deal slightly higher damage than slashes from a Blade Frenzy. Tactical overview ed form.]] The Blade is a close combat power and is capable of dealing large amounts of damage to heavy targets. Although it doesn't quite match the claws in terms of speed, the blade's attacks are still fairly quick and they deal more damage than any other power. Even the hammerfists can't match the blade's damage against a single target. A completely charged Air Slice attack causes very heavy damage and is an efficient means of dealing with heavy units. However the attack can be difficult to execute effectively. The Air Slice involves dropping on top of an intended target, therefore its tracking capabilities are only as efficient as the altitude gained when executing the attack. This makes it an ineffective power against helicopters, since they can often out maneuver Mercer and Heller with their speed and ability to ascend. And while charging the attack, they can be shot down by enemy fire. Evolution chart Trivia *Of all of Alex's Powers, the Blade is the only one that has 3 consuming styles while the others have only 2 consuming styles. *Heller's fully upgraded Blade resembles a military combat knife. Gallery Mercer_Blade_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Alex Mercer's blade. Pro Blade.png|Alex slices through a soldier. 237447017F7652C5B75DBEA6D8DD6B9B_x600.jpg|James Heller with his blade arm. 188709_153711114689203_140887505971564_311834_5677639_n.jpg|An evolved blade arm. P2 Heller walking.jpg|Heller at Gentek. PRTYP-Cv2.jpg|Alex with his Blade weilded as seen in the comics References Category:Offensive Powers Category:Prototype Powers Category:Prototype 2 Powers